The Green Weasel
by alyssialui
Summary: Weasels are known to be sneaky and cunning creatures. Arthur's world is rocked when he breaks tradition and is not sorted into Gryffindor, but Slytherin! Five-part multi-chap. Some OOC. I've added a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Arthur's world is rocked when he breaks tradition and is not sorted into Gryffindor, but Slytherin! This is my attempt at a flowing and consistent five-shot for the _**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition**_. Follow along with me on this crazy train ride. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Mini Golf. Prompt: Write about an alternate universe. AU - Slytherin!Arthur._

_****Represent That Character! Challenge II****_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Upset with the Sorting**

Young Arthur Weasley stood in line behind all the other anxious first-years waiting their turn before the Sorting Hat. They were all chatting animatedly to each other but Arthur found he was too nauseous to join in. He stared down at his hands nervously. He was a Weasley. Everyone in his family had been placed in Gryffindor: his dad, his mum, his uncles, everyone. It was expected of him to be placed into Gryffindor just like them, to continue the Weasley tradition. But he worried now: what if he wasn't? What if he was just different? What if he broke tradition, something he had always been told was important in their family, in every pureblood family?He looked longingly over at the sea of Gryffindor, wishing he could wear maroon and gold just like them. He wanted to be in Gryffindor more than anything else, to make his parents and his family proud.

The line was almost finished; only one boy, Peter Williams, stood behind him. The strict looking professor looked down at him through the small glasses perched on her nose, and read from the scroll, "Weasley, Arthur."

There was soft murmuring from the students, probably from some of the older years that remembered his Uncle George when he had still been here. A few of the Gryffindor students rose from their seats to look at him, they too expecting him to join their ranks.

Arthur walked slowly to the stool with his head turned down, scared to meet any students' eyes. The Hat was placed on his head and voice echoed through his mind.

"_Ah, another Weasley. I've sorted a couple of those in my time, but are the most interesting I've sorted. You are brave, courageous and noble, like the rest of your family, and you would do great in Gryffindor. But there's something different within you. Though you may not show it, there is a deep-seated desire to prove yourself to others. You wish to show them that Weasleys are more than just 'muggle-lovers', as they say. They can be known for greatness as well. Slytherin would help you to do that._"

Arthur's eyes widened under the wide brim of the hat. No, he was happy as a Weasley. He didn't care what others thought of him as long as he thought highly of himself.

"_But you do, child,_" the Hat said, interrupting his thoughts. "_You want to be a part of something bigger, something grander. You have a sense of unity and faithfulness to your own kind, another Slytherin trait. I think Slytherin would be a good house for your development. Please let it be **SLYTHERIN!**_"

The Hall quieted as the Hat shouted the last word. Even the strict professor looked shocked as she removed the hat from his head. Arthur looked down as he felt a ripple across his body. Instead of the maroon he had hoped, trimmed with gold, his robes were now sporting green with silver trim. His tie striped with his house colours, cementing his faith. This was really happening. He was Slytherin, part of the house known to produce dark wizards and the like.

Arthur rose from the stool and walked quietly to his new house's table amidst looks of disbelief from the other houses and wary looks from the other Slytherins. He swallowed nervously as he approached his housemates, scared of what they would do or say. Just because he was now one of them, didn't mean they were now going to be accepting of the 'muggle-loving' Weasley.

Arthur took a quiet seat near the end of the table where he had seen a few other first-years sit. Even they were eyeing him strangely, not sure what to make of him. All purebloods knew of his name and his family. They had probably been warned against him. He looked to the boy on his right who seemed to have a sneer permanently on his face. He had a hooked nose and heavy brow for someone so young. His black hair was long and slicked back before feathering around his shoulders, a sharp contrast to Arthur's blazing red hair but to lay flat on his skull.

There was a stare-off of sorts, where Arthur just tried to survive the boy's intense gaze, while ignoring the others around him. But then the boy's mouth turned into a smirk. He extended a hand to Arthur, "Lestrange."

Arthur had heard of the Lestranges. Just because he wasn't as wealthy as the other purebloods, that didn't mean he hadn't been taught about the bloodlines and heritages. The Lestranges were known to be a bit darker than most families, and though this boy did not seem evil, Arthur felt a sense of unease set in. However, Arthur held his gaze while shaking the boy's hand and responded tight-lipped, "Weasley."

Lestrange nodded, of course he already knew who Arthur was, but then he said, "You don't seem that bad, Weasley. We'll have a lot of fun as schoolmates." With Lestrange's approval, the other Slytherins became more welcoming to Arthur, some even giving him small smiles.

The food appeared a few moments later and the students dug in, the Slytherins more demure and conserved than the other houses. Their conversation was light and mostly about their family lines, which Arthur just sat and listened. Arthur felt so out of place but there was nothing to be done. He was a Slytherin now and he would have to live with it for the next seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So Arthur is now a Slytherin and we're going to do a time jump. Not many eventful things to do when you're just 11. Things are so much more fun when you're 14. Some Slytherin!Arthur hijinks ensue._

_Prompt: Write 500 words in 10 minutes - Got it right in at 10 minutes. Had to write like the wind._

_This chapter is also a submission for: __**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments)**__**: **__Speed Drabble_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Brotherly Love**

Arthur sprinted through the halls behind Rabastan, both of them laughing like madmen. They were just in the Great Hall, calmly eating at the Slytherin table when Rabastan's older brother, Rodolphus, happened to walk behind them. Rabastan was currently very peeved with his brother over a letter Rodolphus had sent their mother. The letter detailed Rabastan's reluctance to attend their cousin's wedding, which prompted their mother to send the younger boy a Howler.

Now that was an interesting morning when the smoking letter landed in Rabastan's pumpkin juice and sprayed the sticky liquid all over the Slytherins near to him. The letter screeched about Rabastan's dishonour and 'if he really thought he was missing this wedding, then he shouldn't bother calling himself a Lestrange.' Now that threat may seem tame to others, but to Slytherins and purebloods, that was a great insult. Their name and family was important, and even hinting at disownment was worrisome.

Rabastan had yet to get back at his brother for embarrassing him in front of everyone and Arthur had to listen to him go on and on about it for days. But today was the day apparently, if Rodolphus' angry shouts were anything to go off of.

Rabastan ducked into a nearby broom closet, leaving Arthur in the hallway almost doubled over. But then Rodolphus rounded the corner, his Slytherin cronies following behind him. His robes were still smoldering from the firework Rabastan had threw into them as he walked past. Arthur quickly composed himself and then leaned nonchalantly against the stone wall across from the closet.

Rodolphus stormed up to the young man and jabbed his wand into Arthur's face. "I know you know where that scum of a brother is, so you better start talking Weasley."

Arthur shifted a bit and said, "I have no idea where Rabastan is."

"I wasn't born yesterday, you know. You two are thicker than thieves and I've been chasing the both of you for the last five minutes. There's no mistaking your flaming red hair. So talk," Rodolphus threatened, moving his wand lower towards Arthur's chest.

Arthus just stood there, his face calm but inwardly shaking under Rodolphus' stare. Maybe sticking up for Rabastan was not the best idea, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Rodolphus' hexes.

His eyes strayed to the broom closet, prompting Rodolphus to follow his gaze. "He's in here, isn't he?" the older boy asked, a smirk gracing his lips and not waiting for answer as he stalked towards it. He threw open the door to see his sheepish-looking brother cowering behind a few mops. Rodolphus grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and Arthur had to look away as Rabastan was hexed with pus-filled boils.

"That'll teach you to mess with me, dear brother," Rodolphus sneered before walking away.

Rabastan walked over to Arthur, trying to keep from wincing as the boils continuously popped. Arthur sneered him in disgust and stepped back to avoid pus landing on him. His friend smirked and said, "This isn't over. We'll get him next time."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Arthur is in trouble and decides to write a letter to his professor in apology. In this chapter, Arthur and Rabastan are still in Fourth Year._

_Prompt: Write a letter to your favourite professor and make sure you include how much you love Transfiguration._

_Also a submission for: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sweet Revenge**

Arthur was in trouble now and on the receiving end of one of McGonagall's smoldering looks. He chanced a glance at Rabastan's grinning face. Rabastan had been the one who had told him to dump the ink pot onto Sally Francis' head. The result of the prank was marvelous and all the Slytherins laughed at the girl's misfortune. But then Professor McGongall's eyes scanned them for the culprit. Slytherins were never one to get involved into anything that wasn't their business, so they all stayed silent and Arthur thought he was in the clear.

Then her eyes landed on Rabastan, who was usually the one behind these types of things. Slytherins were also not ones to take the fall for another, so the one time a prank wasn't his fault, Rabastan sang like a canary, singling out Arthur with one long pointed finger.

Arthur glared at Rabastan as they exited the Transfiguration classroom, his ear almost chewed off by the irate old witch. The promise of a week's detention set Rabastan off into a bout of raucous, uncouth laughter before he stalked down the hall and away from Arthur's clenched fist. Arthur stood in the now empty hallway fuming. He would get Rabastan back for this. As a Slytherin, he had learnt all about being cunning, the perfect teacher being Rabastan himself.

* * *

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I am sorry to be owling you after hours, but the guilt as been eating me up inside. I have a confession to make: I am the one who dumped the ink pot over Sally Francis' head. You know me, always the prankster._

_But please don't punish Mr Weasley for my wrong-doings. He loves Transfiguration and you are his favourite professor. You can tell by how attentive he is and his excellent grades in your subject. He's always in the library studying about its merits and wonders. He would never disrupt your class for something as silly as a prank._

_Please accept my sincerest apologies and I will happily take the blame and the punishment. I deserve it for my actions._

_Sincerely, Rabastan Lestrange._

* * *

Arthur signed the letter with a flourish, and then cast a spell to change the handwriting to his friend's. With a smirk, Arthur sent the letter off with Rabastan's owl. Now they were even.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Arthur has been harbouring a crush on Molly Prewett and finally asks her out to Hogsmeade. I'd link that part of what drew Molly to Arthur was his muggle tendencies, she just didn't like when they exploding or they could possibly harm him if he wasn't careful. Also, Arthur, Rabastan and Molly are all in Fifth Year, Rodolphus is in Seventh and his 'deranged girlfriend' is in Fourth._

_Prompt: Write about Arthur and Molly on a date, and remember, Arthur loves all things Muggle._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - From Two Different Worlds**

He didn't know what it was about her really. She was small and a bit plump, nothing like the long-legged, slim girls in his own house. She was a bit crude and ill-mannered, not like the girls of his own house that were taught proper pureblood etiquette before they could speak. Her hair was red like his own and hastily thrown-up because she was always late to class, which contrasted with the long flowing locks of the girls in his house which were exquisitely coiffed without much effort.

Maybe it was her soft voice, which cradled each word sweetly before letting them go into the world. Maybe it was her warm smile she gave everyone regardless of who they were. Maybe it was her delightful laugh and the way her whole body joined in with the happiness. Maybe it was because he realized he never really care much about the pompous and pretentious attitudes of his own house's girls.

But she was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin, their house rivalry existing long before they were even born. If his friends knew he even had these feelings for her, they would think absolutely mad at best and disown him at worst.

He told himself not to bother with her. Lauren had been eyeing him for weeks now and she would be accepted by Rabastan and the others. She would have been perfect for someone like him: olive-skin, slim, dark hair and Slytherin. She would make them jealous of him, to be lucky have someone like Lauren on his arm.

Arthur would think of Lauren but her face would slowly turn back into _her_, with her bubbly attitude and warm smile and eyes. And that's how he knew he wouldn't rest until he at least gave it a shot.

* * *

He stood outside the Charms classroom, finding out with a few smooth words that she would be here for class in the next few minutes while he had a free period. He ignored the strange looks the others were giving him and just waited.

Then she appeared, walking between her brothers with her bookbag slung over her shoulder. Arthur paled slightly, inwardly freaking out but outwardly still the appearance of cool. He couldn't do this if she was being flanked by her brothers. They probably beat the living daylights out of him for even considering this.

But they separated from her before heading down a flight of stairs, and she continued walking towards class and towards him. He began walking towards her, hoping to meet her halfway and out of ear-shot of her classmates.

When she realized that he walking towards her, he could see her eyes widen before she froze on the spot, but thankfully, she didn't run and she didn't scream.

He stopped before her and gave her friendly smile, "Hello, Molly."

She eyed him carefully. They had only had a few conversations, rarely of anything of importance, but each time, he was polite and friendly, so he hoped she had no reason to fear him. She said, "Hello, Arthur. Can I help you?"

He grinned. Things were going as well as he expected, for he knew she wouldn't be overly receptive. Now for the moment of truth: "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked cutting right to the chase.

There was silence, a few awkward minutes where Arthur began to consider the absolute absurdity of the whole thing. Why would Molly, kind, warm-hearted, giggling Gryffindor, ever go for Arthur, cocky, pompous trickster Slytherin?

He began stammering, something about having to run and being late to meet someone, but then she smiled, slightly uncertain but still friendly, and said, "Ok then, Arthur. It should be fun."

He would have kissed her right there, maybe. He was very excited but Slytherins didn't just do such expressive displays of affection. So he smiled back and said, "Meet you outside the doors at 11 on Saturday, then." Then they separated, Arthur to his common room and Molly into her class, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Their date was going even worse than he could ever imagine. First he had gotten there late, having been part of yet another one of Rabastan's pranks, which then invoked the wrath of his brother and his deranged girlfriend. Arthur was barely able to escape with his bollocks intact but he was already an hour late for their 'date'.

Molly took it all good-naturedly, but he knew she was ticked off. He could hear it in her sharp tone and the lack of warmth he usually felt radiating off her. He attempted to apologize, to make amends or even to make small talk, but Molly had become icy to him. She shirked away from if he got closer than a few inches and she avoided his eyes, choosing to glare angrily at the path ahead of them.

He had tried to cheer her up but that went horribly as well. They went to Honeydukes, where he bought her an armful of chocolate just to find out she was allergic to the nuts in them. They went into Tomes and Scrolls, where Arthur accidentally caused a book to drop on her head. They even went into Zonko's Joke Shop, where a nose-biting teacup bit her hard enough to draw blood.

Now they sat at a table in Three Broomsticks, not talking and not even looking at each other. He had bought them both butterbeers, the only good thing of the day, trying to think of a way to salvage the day but it seemed beyond saving.

He sighed and pulled his hand out of his pocket to check the time. With the quick movement, a few things had fallen out of his pocket and onto the floor. He picked them up quickly and threw them out onto the table under Molly's watchful gaze, her nose still slightly red from the bite.

It was getting late now, but he needed to apologize for this abomination of a date. He didn't want her to be mad at him forever. "Molly, I know I messed up this whole day. I just hope you don't write me off because of-"

"What's that?" she asked, her voice full of wonder as she took up one of his things.

Arthur looked at it too and then smiled as he said, "It's a muggle object called a ball-point pen."

She looked at the object skeptically but with obvious curiosity. She waved it about like a wand, but nothing happened. She shook it, almost dropping it, but it remained the same. Then she frowned and asked, "What does it do?"

He took it from her and said, "It's for writing, like a quill." Then he took her hand and drew a small heart on her palm.

She blushed a bit, his charming side coming out, but she was still focused on the pen. She took her hand back and stared at the heart then back at him with wide eyes, "Where's the ink?"

He pointed at the pen and said, "It's stored in here. They can last up to a few months before needing a new one."

She took the pen from his hand and proceeded to make more markings on her skin. He could see the pure excitement on her face from this small gadget and he smiled, proud to have somehow changed her somber mood into one of joy. He could see the Molly that was constantly on his mind: happy, smiling and just delightful.

He spoke up, "I could show you some other muggle things if you'd like."

She looked up from drawing repeating stars on her arm before saying, "That would be so interesting. Of course I'd like that, Arthur."

He smiled and asked, "We can meet in the library then tomorrow at 6?"

She nodded and reluctantly handed back the pen, "That's fine with me."

They rose from the table and walked back to the castle, Molly much more friendly with him than when they came. She had even grabbed his arm at one point when a cold breeze blew through her hair. The day ended great and Arthur couldn't have been happier. Gotta love that Weasley charm.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This is the final chapter of our story of Slytherin!Arthur. So this chapter, Arthur and Molly are almost caught on a late night stroll by Apollyon Pringle, the caretaker of the time._

_Prompt: __Write about whatever pleases you._

_Also a submission for:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Speed Drabble_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Late Night Strolls**

That horrible date had been almost two months ago and what a wonderful two months it had been. Molly had fallen in love with his clumsy charm and his dashing good looks. So much so that whenever he mentioned it, she would squeal with delight. Or maybe she was just laughing at him and mocking him? Either way, he was glad to be the cause of any smile that graced her face.

However, his friends still didn't know about their relationship and she was getting angrier as the days went by. She was getting tired of having to meet up after hours or in the back of the library where no one could see them. She had already told her friends, got some heat from them, but they eventually sided with her and trusted her judgement. Why couldn't he just man up and do the same with his friends?

But it wasn't that easy. His friends and his house were built around impressions and he had been subconsciously conditioned to think the same way over the course of six years. Having an average looking Gryffindor girlfriend when compared to the other Slytherin girls, was not flashy or good enough for a Slytherin. But he would never tell her that.

Tonight however he was going to meet her for a late night stroll around the Black Lake since they had already exhausted all the places inside the castle. At first she had been a bit hesitant, but she couldn't hide the little flicker behind her eyes at the thought of breaking the rules. It just took a little bit of persuasion but she soon agreed to the outing.

He waited near one of the side doors that would lead to the ground in the shadows. He had discovered this door during one of Rabastan's wilder schemes which involved a Slytherin girl's brassiere, but that was another story for another time. He heard footsteps to his right and he smiled as his girlfriend's hair came forth through the darkness.

She stood before him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek and smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small shiny object. Most girls would like getting rings from their boyfriends, but not Molly. She squealed as he handed her her very own muggle ball-point pen that he had gotten his uncle to send him. It had a silver casing, which glittered in the torch light, and wrote in purple ink. "Girls like sparkly things, right?" he joked as he handed it over to her.

She giggled and said, "Girls also like fudge."

He chuckled and said, "I'll have to keep that in mind. Let's go."

They slipped through the door and moved quickly away from the castle and to the Lake. They couldn't spend to much time out here. It was already after 10. The small sliver of a moon shone onto the grounds, its image reflected on the mirror-like surface of the Lake, though they weren't paying much attention to it. They spoke about their days, their weeks and the different happenings between their friends.

Then the important question of the night came, "So when are you telling your friends about us Arthur?"

He looked away from her face. He could not give the answer she wanted and he didn't want to lie to her. She took his silence as answer enough.

"Why can't you just do this, Arthur? If they knew, we wouldn't have to be sneaking around like this, walking through the shadows and the darkness like we're criminals. We're not doing anything wrong. We like each other and it's a beautiful thing, but you're too scared to tell anyone. Not even Rabastan knows and you call him your best friends."

Arthur just stood there, his hands dropping at his sides. There was an internal battle within him, fighting against everything he had learnt. The Hat had long ago that he had a hidden desire for greatness and to prove his worth. He had been put into Slytherin to achieve those goals and he believed that it had definitely helped him on that path. But his mind was telling him, warning him that if they ever found out, everything he had worked for would be for naught.

Molly stood there and said, "I thought you were different. I thought you weren't so stuck and concern with your appearance, but I guess I was wrong. I make you look bad and you don't want that to happen."

Her eyes started to water and Arthur's heart broke, momentarily distracting him from his internal battle. He reached out to comfort him but she jumped from his grasp. "No, don't touch me. Just leave me alone and let me cry."

"Please, Molly. What do you want me to do?" Arthur asked desperately.

"I want you to make a decision right now: me or your friends," she screamed through her tears.

"Molly, I-" Arthur started but then a spot of light appeared across the grounds and coming towards them. "Who goes there?" a hoarse voice called out to them.

They looked at each other frightened before dashing back towards the side door they had exited from. This was bad. It was his idea to come on the grounds, and though he didn't care about getting a detention, he knew Molly would. So he made a decision.

He pushed Molly towards the castle. "You get in and I'll take the heat for it. I don't mind a detention every once in a while."

"What?" Molly asked in shocked. Pringle was known for his use of a cane during his detention and had a wicked right arm. He was willing to practically get beaten to save her from getting in trouble.

"You asked me to take the heat for our relationship. Might as well start somewhere." Her tears stopped in the exhiliration but the streaks still shining on her face. He gave her a quick kiss and said, "Molly, you're right. I need to make a decision and I choose you. I will tell them tomorrow no matter what they may save afterwards. But I don't want to lose you for something so foolish as appearances."

She grinned and threw her hands around his neck. He smiled back her and was to saw something more when the hoarse voice shouted again. "Go," he urged and she ran off into the night.

Arthur stood there for a while simply waiting for Pringle to find him here. There was no point in running since he had already decided to do it. But despite his punishment, he felt he had done something right tonight. He had chosen his girlfriend over his friends, and he finally meant it.

But as Pringle neared him, his scraggly face illuminated harshly by the torch light, with pure unrestrained glee at his catch, Arthur wondered if he couldn't have just promised the same thing inside the safety of the castle and avoided getting caned at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Rabastan confronts Arthur. Had inspiration for another chapter of this._

_Submission for:_

_**Stratego: **B10 - Different House!AU - Slytherin!Arthur._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Confrontation**

"You were with that Prewett girl," a voice said from the couch before the dying fire.

Arthur froze by the common room's entrance, his eyes straining in the light to see the person sitting there, but he knew there was only one person it could be. There was only person who would choose to wait up to question him about something like this.

He had only just vowed to Molly that he would reveal their relationship, but he should have known it wasn't particularly a secret. He should have known that someone would have seen them, someone would have noticed. The walls had eyes and ears and it was only a matter of time. However, he had hoped with would be later rather than sooner.

"And what if I am?" he asked, putting on an air of cool confidence as he strode towards Rabastan. "What I choose and who I choose is my business and mine alone."

"You're a Slytherin, Arthur. She's not worthy," Rabastan said. "She's not good enough for someone like you."

"Why not?" Arthur defended. He began to count off on his fingers, "She's smart, talented, pureblood,-"

"Barely," Rabastan interrupted with a scoff. "There are much more worthy purebloods that you could have, ones more beautiful and with higher standing. She's a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake. She'll pull you down to her blood-traitor level. Everything you've gotten, everything you've worked for up to this point will be for all for naught."

Arthur could not restrain his anger as he shouted, "And what if I don't care for that? What if I think she's worthy enough? What if I want her more?"

Rabastan rose from the couch, his back to the hearth and face appearing even darker in the shadows. He stepped forward until he was but a few feet across from Arthur. "Then you better be sure of that before you make that decision, Weasley," he said before he walked past the red-head and towards the boys' dormitories.


End file.
